Your Love is The Sweetest Sin
by Lost Legendaerie
Summary: The rumors are true, Solidad...May's getting married to Ash...and it's all my fault." Drew's going to be faced with some of the hardest decisions of his life in the tale, including whether to get May, or get over her. Rated for alcohol, blood and swearing
1. Prologue A Letter

Prologue

A letter

Drew ran his fingers through his messy green hair, and heaved a sigh into his coffee cup. The digital clock at his elbow read 1 am, but he couldn't sleep now. He had to do something to pass the time until dawn.

I may as well reply to Solidad▓s letter while I'm up, he pondered.

Dear Solidad,

Yes, the rumors are true about May. And you're probably wondering what I think about all this. I blame myself, partially. It all started a few months ago. After you and I traveled Johto, and I got my ribbon cup at last, and after the Dratini Lance gave me fully evolved.

FLASHBACK.

May and Drew leaned on the railing of a balcony that overlooked Slateport beach. The brunette sighed deeply, hair fluttering gently in the warm breeze. The sun was slowly beginning to sink into the sea. Drew was oblivious to the beauty around him, seeing only the beauty beside him. And beauty she was, in the truest sense of the word.

"We've been friends for a long time, huh, Drew? "

"Little past seven years. Why? Something wrong? "

She fiddled with a lock of her hair, twirling it around her finger and staring out to sea as she replied.

"I feel like I can ask you just about anything. Can I? "

"Of course, May. "

"Well, you know, you're a guy... "

He bit back a smart remark about health class and the Discovery Channel with some effort, instead replying coolly, "Yes. Your point? "

"Do you think I'm attractive? Like... do you think any guy would, you know... like-like me? "

He laughed slightly. "What? Oh, you're serious. "

She looked down, saying nothing.

Drew mentally cursed his callousness and kicked himself in the shin. "I didn't mean it like that, May. Any guy in his right mind would kill to be with someone like you. Where'd you get the idea that you're inferior? " Drew's grip tightened on the rail, partly out of suppressed passion, partly out of righteous rage.

"Nowhere. You really think that? " May turned to him, those big blue eyes he could get lost in wide.

"I've never lied to you before. Why would I start now? " He smiled slightly.

Her eyes sparkled. "Thanks so much, Drew. I've got to make a phone call. "

Drew turned away from the railing to watch her go back into her hotel room, dialing a number with nervous excitement on her PokeGear.

"Hey, Ash? Are you...um...free tonight? Because there's this really nice restaurant I've been wanting to try for a while now... "

END FLASHBACK

Whether I fell or jumped, I still can't remember to this day. Nurse Joy said it was one of the nastiest collarbone breaks she's ever seen, and that I was lucky to have not broken my neck. The worst part was that the remnants of my fan club absolutely swarmed me, but May never visited me once. But, back on subject, yes. They're engaged. You're invited, by the way. I won't be going, so send my best wishes to the bride. I'm leaving town come morning. I wonder if that Gym Leader spot is still open in Johto...

--Drew

Sighing heavily, Drew closed his eyes wearily, sick of the plain white walls that surrounded him, waiting for the morning. 


	2. One Week Ago

A/N. Teh People have SPOKEN. DISCLAIMERL: I don't own Pokemon, but I own Chase entirly, and I own the person Elijah is based off of. (I'm kidding...sadly. Longest. Crush. Ever. Three years and counting, haven't seen him for one and a half. Oyyyy...)

TYTYTYTYTYTYTYYYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTY

One

One week ago

Inside the only bar in LaRousse, May giggled and mock slapped Ash on the cheek. "Stop that! I told you, not until I get married. Mind out of the gutter! "

Ten feet away, leaning over the counter to the bar, four guys sat watching the proceedings, the fifth staring blankly into his ice water.

"This used to be guy's night out, " Gary muttered, Ash's rival turned close friend. "Now Ashy boy can't keep his hands of his girlfriend. "

On the far end, the newest member to the group of friends, a blonde teenager named Elijah blinked. Having just turned 18, the legal age to drink a week ago, he had not yet met May.

"THAT▓S Ash's fiance? " Elijah looked over Drew's shoulder at May. "I was expecting someone a bit more... model-ish. " Gary snickered as Drew's head shot up from staring at his ice water. "May's plenty model-ish! She's the most beautiful person I've ever seen...and those eyes... "

"Ah, that's right. You've got quite the thing for her, huh? " The dragon-using Champion Lance smiled mischievously. Chase, a black haired colorblind man Lance's age, smacked him lightly upside the head. "Shut up. He's probably pretty miserable. "

Gary wrapped an arm around Drew's neck suddenly, giving a theatrical choked back sob. "It's Ok, buddy. We're here for you. Let it out, crying is good for you, you know. "

"Get off of me! " Drew shoved Gary in the chest, and the older male laughed.

"Cheer up, Drew. " Always the optimist, Elijah was smiling slightly at his friend. "Better to still be friends then nothing at all, right? "

"Uh...lemme think about it for a- no. " Gary replied quickly. "Never. "

"Give me the strongest thing you've got, then double it. " Lance waved over the bartender as Drew banged his head on the table. "Why do I have to be so noble about this?! I should have told her when I had the chance. "

"I think it's nice that you're sacrificing the chance for romance in the name of being a good friend, " Elijah noted. Gary snorted, swigging another drink of his beer before replying. "It's not nice or noble. It's freaking pathetic. " The bartender slid a shot glass filled with thin brown syrup over to Lance. "Here you go. "

"Open up, Andy Pandy! " Gary grabbed Drew's shoulders, and the red haired former Champion held up the shot glass. "Down the hatch! "

"What, n- " Drew coughed as the strong mixture slid down his throat. "My god, that's strong. Never call me Andy Pandy again, Gary, or I swear I'm gonna- aaaahhh... " He fell off the back of his chair, just caught by Chase. "Remind me to notdrink anything youguysgive me evernever agaaaiiin... "  
Drew shuddered violently.

"I hope he wasn't the designated driver, " the barman chuckled. Lance shrugged airily. "He can take his Dragonite home. "

"Fly low, " Gary snickered. "That way you won't have far to fall. "

May popped up suddenly behind them. "Hey, Drew- What's with him? " She poked the limp ex-coordinator in the shoulder, and he twitched slightly. "I can't feel my legs... "

"You are going to have a big old headache tomorrow. " Chase sighed.

TYTYTYTYTYTYTYYYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTY

Drew slid his arm around Dragonite's neck, his faithful Flygon following behind. He had chosen the golden dragon because she was easier to ride. Groaning, he tapped the great beast's side, and she took off smoothly with a humming noise, feeling cheerful and motherly.

Landing at his door and balancing precariously on the railing, feeling the iron bend under her weight, Dragonite nodded for Flygon to slip the keys out of his coordinator's pocket, and the three entered, Drew out cold.

"Drago dra dr-raaaaa... " She cast a worried glance at the figure on the bed. Her mate nuzzled her. "Gon flygon flygo. " He'll be fine.

TYTYTYTYTYTYTYYYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTY

Drew stood under a blossoming cherry tree, white petals falling down around him like rain. At a movement behind him he turned, and hi emerald eyes swept up and down's May's delicate figure. She was wearing a light green flowing dress. (A/N. See Taylor Swift's dress from the official music video Teardrops on my Guitar. )

She slid her arms around his neck and spoke softly, her voice like the wind whispering through the leaves. "Hi, Drew. I've really missed you, you know. "

She closed her eyes, and just as their lips brushed, she was jerked away. "Hand's off! She's mine. " Ash stood behind her, a leash wrapped around his hand and a loop around May's waist. She smirked, then kissed Ash passionately.

"No...Please, May...don't do this to me. " Drew felt himself sinking into the ground, his limbs growing heavy and immobile. Suddenly his world grew dark and cold. A huge shadow fell across May, as she was backed against a wall.

"Please, no! Leave me alone! Oh, Ash, where are you? Somebody help me! " Her scream was cut off by a flash of metal and blood flowed freely. Drew looked down to see himself standing in it, and before his eyes the blood turned into a flowing red dress. May seemed small and pale, blue eyes glassy and wide.

"Why, Drew? Why why why?! " Tears were running down her face, and she tightened her grip around his throat.

Drew came awake with a jolt, tearing at the sheet wrapped around his neck during his frantic nightmares. Sweat ran down his bare chest, and he gasped for breath as he glanced over at the clock.

4am. May as well get up now, he sighed. I won't be sleeping anymore tonight.

In the shower he at last let himself relax, soothed by the feel of warm water droplets bouncing off his back. His mind still buzzing with thoughts as he rinsed out his hair, Drew almost didn't notice Roselia let herself out of her pokeball.

"Rosel rosa roseli. Lia rose ro rosa. " Morning sunshine, she said rather dryly. I can tell you've been having nightmares because you accidentally used shower gel on your hair.

"Huh?! Oh, it's you. Don't startle me like that, Roselia. " He scolded her lightly as he got dressed.

Roselia waved a rose hand dismissively. "Roselia rosal li rose. " Just keeping you on your toes.

"Whatever, " he sighed. She cast a sympathetic glance at him, and hugged his ankles. "Rosel rose li roselia. Roe rosa lia rosel? " Now I'm worried. No witty comeback?

"Just don't feel like myself today, Roselia. "

"Ros a. " Obviously. Despite her aloof actions, Drew knew she was deeply worried for him. Sighing, the little grass pokemon hugged his still wet ankle, murmuring an affectionate "Roseeellllll... " as he forced a smile.

"Love you too, Roselia. "

TYTYTYTYTYTYTYYYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTY 


	3. Six Days Ago

A/N: I don't own Kohanna; she's used with permission and is owned by LatiasEevee. Also, thanks to my sister Abby for lending me her hand so I could write the part with the giving of the key, and for trusting me when she didn't trust my face.

Two

Six Days Ago

Wood dust gently puffed into the air as Drew blew on the bowl he was currently hand sanding. All around his basement sat half finished containers, still crude and pale, then glossy ones ready for sale and marked with his art pseudonym▓s initials HT, and some ready to be finished sitting on a table against the far wall. Beside the overflowing table, there was a fire for pottery, a wheel, sponges and other potter paraphernalia.

He liked it down here, where it was warm, quiet, and peaceful, yet he still felt like an artist. There were no crowds, no noise, no screaming fangirls down here. Just him and his projects. He missed coordinating to a degree, but was adjusting quickly having only retired the year before when he turned 20. Ribbon cases and ribbon cups were all in a locked cabinet upstairs, polished out of habit, despite the fact that his fire for coordinating had died a few years ago. After May retired to become a painter. Coincidence? Roselia though not.

Drew ran his fingertips lightly across the side of the wood, feeling it's smooth surface and deciding it was ready for finishing. Wiping off the rest of the wood dust with a static dust rag, he laid it gently on the table before hauling a possibly antique Shop Vac out of the closet, shoving in earplugs, and beginning the tedious job of cleaning.

About 45 minutes later, and after sucking up previously mentioned rag, having to shut off vacuum, opening it to find rag filthy as all get out after getting chummy with dust and a long dead rattata, running to the bathroom to toss his cookies after smelling said rattata, returning with a facemask, disposing of said dust and carcass into the dumpster, and forgetting all about now in dumpster static rag and having to write it down on his grocery list, Drew jogged up the stairs to collapse face first in a cloud of dust onto the couch. It was late afternoon, and he was hungry but too tired to move, still having a slight headache from last night's fiasco.

There was a faint grating noise as someone unlocked his door and stepped inside, and without bothering to move, Drew called into the couch, "Money's in the bedroom safe, and if you're going to kill me, execution style please. I'd like an open casket funeral. "

"Drew? It's me, May. I'm returning your key. Are you feeling ok? "

Drew suppressed a mixed groan of pain and sigh of contentment, instead rolling off the couch to land face up on the floor and state, "Headache. "

"Rosel rose ah li-oooo. " A headache called Ash. The grass pokemon waltzed into the room, stifling a yawn and greeting May with a wave as she clambered onto the table.

"Roselia... " Drew's voice was meant to be sharp, but he was too tired for May to notice the scolding tone. He got up as the brunette offered Roselia a couple Pokeblocks, which she ate with obvious enjoyment, and caught the shining silver keys as May tossed them to him.

"I won't be needing them anymore. I'll be moving in with Ash pretty soon. " He had given May a set of keys to his apartment a few years ago when she had lived briefly with him because her house was being renovated due to a savage storm that had rocked the Fortree City coast.

"Yeah... " Drew paused, examining the key in his palm. It seemed to mark the end of an era to him, the end of simple carefree days alone with her, the end of hope, and the end of his dreams of his hidden feelings at last being returned. Impulsively, he stepped over, caught May's wrist, slid the key into her palm then wrapped her delicate fingers around it.

"Keep it. It's a gift, and I don't mind. " He forced a smile as Roselia murmured something about 'after all these years, NOW you're a gentleman', and he flashed her a brief look. May's eyes were still on Drew's hand wrapped around hers, and feeling her skin tingle under his touch unnerved her slightly. Seeming to sense this, he released her and cats his eyes down at the floor.

"Thanks... " May said quietly, still half lost in thoughts. For the last couple weeks, she had been seeing a lot of Drew like she used too, before she had gone to travel with Ash. But Ash had been staying in LaRousse, and of course where her boyfriend went she went too. That was normal. But why did she always look forward to seeing him, even more than she would sometimes feel about Ash. Sometimes late at night when Ash was asleep in his sleeping bag of bed, she would wonder...

But there's no way I have feelings like that for DREW, she thought. He's like my best friend...right?

"May? You sure you're feeling ok? " His emerald eyes caught her gaze, and she could see the concern in them clearly.

"Mmm? Oh, yeah, I'm fine... "

After a slightly awkward moment, May wrapped her arms around him in a hug.

"Thanks. " She sighed, then paused. "Your hair smells odd. "

Drew's face flushed lightly as Roselia smirked. "Eeheheheh...different shampoo. "

"I liked your old one. "

"So do I. " He released her, and she left with a slight wave.

"Rosel, solia roe rosa roselia? " Oh, you got it baaad, don't you?

Drew shot her a glance, but didn't bother correcting her.

TYTYTYTYTYTYTYYYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTY

"No non NO, that goes over here. Yes, there we go. Better. Now where in Hoenn is Drew? He was supposed to be here two minu- Oh, hi! "

A rather flustered but cheerful looking lady paused in front of the green haired ex-coordinator, blonde hair tied into a messy braid, teal eyes sparkling.

"Yes. Hi, Kohanna. Brought those pots you wanted finished. "

"Good good good. Put them... " She sun around on one cerulean stiletto heel, white dress swishing around with her, clipboard tucked under a navy jacketed sleeve, a cerulean sash above the waist tied loosely and whipping around with her movements. "..over there. By May's paintings. "

Drew let his eyes rove over May's latest watercolor works, a Pikachu, a cluster of pecha berries, a stately Professor Oak, and a particularity gorgeous painting of a certain Masquerian fluttering close by a shy Beautifly.

"Kohanna...how much for this? "

The art dealer/fashion designer threw him a curious glance. "May'd probably give that to you if you asked, you know. "

"How much? "

"Mmmm.. 75, I'd guess. It's an original, but she's not really big yet. "

"I'll take it. "

Kohanna raised one eyebrow. "Very well, Mr. Takito. By the way, that same creepy woman called again yesterday, asking for a certain Drew Hayden? "

Drew sweatdropped at the mention of his old pseudonym from coordinating, having adopted his mother's maiden name to hide from his psycho father. He had never used his full name Drew Hayden Takito when he was a minor for fear of discovery. The habit had stayed with him since, using his mother's last name with his father's name as Hayden Takito to avoid the still possessive fangirls, like the one that had been calling Kohanna for about a week now. "She give a name? "

"No. " The art dealer shrugged. "She sounded pretty young though.. about 16 I think. "

"Thanks for the warning, " Drew added as he forked over the money for May's painting.

"Nooo problem. Any friend of my cousin is a friend of mine, " a voice added from behind them. A white haired male was leaning in the doorway, ruby eyes sparkling. "She's pretty excited about the wedding, huh? "

"Yeah... " Drew managed to lighten the sigh that escaped from his chest, causing Kohanna to give him a mildly curious glance and Brendan to shake his head knowingly.

"See you around, Drew. " The art dealer dipped her blonde head as her boyfriend gave him an ironic half smile. "Later, Takito. "

"Ok, Brendan. Thanks again, Kohanna. "

TYTYTYTYTYTYTYYYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTY

Drew stood back to survey the newly hung up painting, letting out simultaneously a satisfied but pained sigh and his old Masquerain.

"Masque mas mas queraaaa-aaain. " The blue bug type pokemon fluttered his antennae, fascinated by the painting and flying closer to it to coo lovingly at the Beautifly on the paper before realizing his foolishness and landing on his master's head.

"I know how you feel. " Masquerain sensed and reflected Drew's longing as they stared at the painting, each thinking wistfully of their respective Beautiflys.

"Masquer querain mas eraaain. " Don't give up hope.

"If you say so, " Drew sighed. 


	4. Five Days Ago

A/N. This contains a bit of onesided egoshipping to it. Be warned now because I wasn't a fan of ES until now.

Three

Five Days Ago

Drew made a growling sigh, fumbling around in the darkness to hit the off button on his possibly possessed alarm clock, that had decided to go off at 2:23 AM, then 2:37, 4:12, and now at 6:51.

"The world wants me to die of sleep deprivation, is that it? "

The beeping persisted, Drew at last realizing it was the phone.

"...yes? "

"Um, hi Drew. It's- "

"May. " Sitting up in bed, he felt the familiar tug in his chest at the sound of her voice, like a chained animal leaping for freedom only to be jerked savagely backwards and fall. "What can I do for you? "

"I need to do some shopping, and Ash can't take me, plus Altaria's wing is still hurting her, so anyway, can you do it? "

"No problem. "

"Really? Awesome! " May beamed on her end of the line, despite the fact that Drew could not see her. "I owe you one! "

Drew chuckled lightly. "When do you want me to pick you up? "

"Um...how soon can you get over here? "

"15 minutes, I think. See you soon. "

"Ok, I got to go, sorry, I love you, bye! " May finished quickly, hanging up the phone and missing Drew's quiet reply.

"I love you too, May. "

TYTYTYTYTYTYTYYYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTY

After a pleasant afternoon on May's part and a painful one on Drew's, both were drinking in a tiny cafe by the new fountain in the square. The green eyed male sipped his tea disinterestedly as his brunette friend munched cheerfully on a brownie, bags on her lap and beside her. The small round table was the closest one to the window, and Drew could hear the faint sound of the fountain behind him, knowing from long experience that the water was as bright as the eyes of the woman across from him, but a far less attractive shade of blue.

"Like your tea? " she queried.

"It's fine, " he noted quietly, emerald eyes on May as she took a sip from her root beer, bubbly mood matching her beverage. "Thanks for all this. "

"No problem. "

There was a scraping noise, then another brunette stole the chair between them, deep brown eyes bright with mischief. "Well, hello Drew. And hey to you too, dear May. "

May bit back a laugh as Drew's irritated glance at Gary, instead asking politely, "What are you doing here? "

"The Monday Special, " he replied, nodding at in the direction of the counter. May's eyes went instantly to the sign, Drew's gaze following Gary's to the figure below it, working on some lucky person's food order, black mini skirt and orange-scarlet ponytail moving in time to a rap song on her Ipod.

"'Coffee and Bagel, 5 dollars.' It does sound good. " May noted innocently.

"Yeah... " Gary sighed blissfully, chin in one hand as Drew gave him a mildly amused and sympathetic glance. Just then, Misty came out from behind the counter, shoving a notepad into the waist pocket of her black apron and taking out her headphones with a trace of regret.

"Hey there, guys! Nice to see you. Gary, " she added coolly, nodding dismissively to him.

"Misty, " he replied, matching her arrogance to the letter. Drew sighed. "Didn't know you worked here, Misty. "

"Every Monday, " she replied. "Everything ok here? "

"I'll take the usual, Waitress. " Gary stated, getting a pissed off glance from Misty.

"Read the tag, Customer. It's MISTY. I swear if you didn't tip so well, I'd put rat poison in your coffee. "

"Awww, really? I'm so flattered that you'd add an special touch just for me, " he smirked as she huffed and put her headphones back in, strutting off.

"The usual? ...just how often do you come here? "

Gary closed his eyes dismissively. "Shut up, Andy Pandy. "

Drew was about to reply, but May was picking up her bags and heading out the door, so he followed, scowling at Gary's comment that had something to do with pack mules, but he got out of hearing range before the brunette finished.

TYTYTYTYTYTYTYYYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTY

Back in the comfort of her shared apartment, May's heart was light, her emotions reflected in the picture she was painting, filled with light colors and smooth light lines. Dipping her brush into the bowl of water to clean it and further saturate it, May dipped the brush into a vibrant magenta to finish the Milotic as the door opened behind her.

"Oh, hey there May. Sorry I couldn't go shopping with you. Have a nice day? " Ash tossed his jacket over the back of a chair, Pikachu making a beeline for the fridge to retrieve his own private bottle of ketchup.

"Mmm-hmm. " May nodded, returning her eyes to the painting as she continued to speak. "Drew and Flygon took me. Did you know that Misty works at the little coffee shop on the square? "

Ash stopped dead. "M-M-Misty? No... " He bit his lip uncomfortably. "I haven't talked to her in a long time... "

"Why don't you drop by and say hi to her? The cafe's still open, you know. "

"I think I will. Thanks. " He kissed her briefly on the cheek before heading back out the door, and May smiled.

"You're welcome... " Without knowing quite why, she sighed heavily. He was gone so much... Why couldn't he stay home more with her?

Suddenly losing her desire to paint, she rinsed out the brushes and put the paints and half finished artwork back in her room. Flopping down listlessly on the couch, she picked up the remote and tossed it around in her hand, not really feeling like watching any TV.

The doorbell rang, and May rolled her eyes. Probably Ash coming back because he forgot something.

"What did you forget thi- Oh! Hi, Drew! "

The emerald eyed man blinked in slight confusion, then handed her a shopping bag. "You left this at the cafe, apparently. Gary just dropped it by. "

"Thanks. "

"It's not really my business, but isn't Ash home yet? "

"He was here, but he left to go say Hi to Misty. Did you know, he didn't know she worked her either? "

Drew looked away, feeling slightly guilty. "No, I didn't know. " Figures. For a guy who supposedly loved May, he put so many other things before her. Hell, he loved battling Pokemon more than he loved her! God knows, she deserved better.

May yawned, and Drew snapped out of his thoughts. "I should go. I'll see you around, I guess. "

"Yeah... Ok. Bye. "

TYTYTYTYTYTYTYYYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTY

Why do I feel so dissatisfied...?

Ah well... 


	5. Four Days Ago

A/N. Sorry for the long break- been really busy, and my apologies if this chapter isn't up to the caliber of the previous ones. I abandoned my idea for it entirely, and made up the content as I went along. I'm ever so sorry for the inherant rambling, covering topics that have sooo been covered before, and baseically this 'filler' chapter altogether. Hey.. at least it only gets better after this, right? And I refuse to do a flashback and misquote the show.

Four

Four Days Ago

After a long day of work, Drew was initially eager to go to bed early and hopefully sleep, but after about half and hour laying awake, he decided it wasn't going to work. So, with a sigh, he shrugged on a light jacket, and went for a fly on Flygon.

Closing his eyes and concentrating of the movement of his mount's muscles beneath his smooth skin, the emerald eyed man sighed, forcing all of his angst out in that one breath, and feeling weightlessness as Flygon rolled, the human holding on only with his legs and trusting his dragon completely.

If only he could ever trust a human that much. He supposed that was why he loved Pokemon so much. Their lives were just... simpler than humans. They didn't have to worry about the complexities of money, of social status, of the many frivolitys that humans held so dear.

"Hey, flygon? "

The desert spirit tilted his head slightly, and cast one baleful in appearance but warm in expression eye at his master.

"Do Pokemon ever fall in love? I mean... you know... "

"Fly gon gono flyoooo, gonafly? " You know May's Altaria, and Ash's Swellow? Then Flygon sighed, huge ribcage expanding and contracting with the deep inhalation.

"...so I see. " Drew sighed with his Pokemon. "Ah, Ash... that boy complicates everything. " Tapping Flygon on the neck in a signal that meant, 'land here,' then smoothly sliding off and withdrawing him, Drew walked along the LaRousse beach, letting his mind wander and leave his body briefly to wonder in the land of memory.

Images flashed before his mind, of their first meeting on the beach, of the look on her face with the first rose, her blush then anger at the second, her teasing at the third, and her thrilled embarrassment at the last one. What he wouldn't give... He'd sell his very soul to be in Ash's place just for one day.

The waves lapping rhythmically at the shore, he hummed gently to himself as he walked along the shore. Love like this was madness... the most pleasurable pain... the sweetest sin...

(A/N. I hate myself)

He froze at the sound of something to his left. Swiftly, he vanished into the thin strip of forest that was the park bordering the beach, flattening himself against a tree as two people walked by, in deep but heated conversation.

"...were you going to tell me this?! "

"I'm so sorry, Mist... I... I thought you and Tracey- "

Drew's eyes widened as he recognized Ash and Misty arguing, the red head walking ahead and throwing her words over her shoulder repeatedly as her old travel companion followed her.

"That's the thing! You don't think! Tracey left me a long time ago! You KNEW how I felt about you... but you go and pull a stunt like this! And you expect me to be HAPPY for you?! "

"Misty, please... I can't just leave May... I had no way to contact you- "

"Did you even try? " She was almost in tears now. "No. I won't be your second choice, Ash. Be with May, and leave me the hell alone! "

Misty spun around on her heel and marched off, Drew seeing the tears of her face clearly in the moonlight as Ash gaped after her.

"No-- Mist- Wait! " Ash ran after her, and both were so quickly swallowed up by the nighttime mists Drew wondered if he had seen a mirage. Noiselessly he slipped off, walking home even deeper in thought then before.

TYTYTYTYTYTYTYYYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTY

All around him was mist and stars, below his feet, above his head, wreathing him, trapping him and taking his breath away, expecting at any moment to fall. Yet the mists seemed to support his weight, so he wandered around, wondering if this was what heaven was like.

"...Drew...help me... Drew... "

He spun around to see May vanish suddenly, her legs crumpling beneath her and causing her to fall down, down, so far down and land like a broken doll. Instantly Drew leaped after her, landing instead on the floor of a hospital as May looked up at a doctor with red eyes from crying. The doctor said something in a low tone, and May leaped to her feet and tore down the hall with desperation on her face.

Then he stood calmly on a cliff overlooking Fortree City far below him, wind whipping around him and a faint pain in his chest. In the distance, an Altaria cried out in pain and desperation.

THUMP.

Drew coughed as the breath was driven out of him from hitting the floor, shaking his head groggily. There was a red light, then Roselia burst out of her pokeball and gave him a curious but sharp glance.

He winced, rolling over and pushing her pokeball out from under him, gingerly pushing on the spot where he had fallen on it. The rose Pokemon shook her head, coating him in a Sleep powder and laying a blanket over him.

"Rosa roselia, liaro. " Sweet dreams, Drew. 


	6. Three Days Ago

A/N. This story is an apology to my procrastination and general lack of putting-my-heart-into of this story. Ah...the delicious taste of plot progress.

Five

Three Days Ago

It was evening, the stars were just visible in the fuchsia late sunset sky, and May was excited. Ash was taking her out to dinner, putting aside his 'busy schedule' to take her out. It was a new place called The White Apricorn, supposedly serving fondue that was the best in the region. He had even ordered a Ponyta-drawn carriage to take them there! At last, a chance for romance!

She had dressed up in her favorite blue v-neck dress, with a gentle flowing skirt like the ocean tide at this time of night. It was easy to move in, flirty but conservative, and just casual enough for such an occasion.

As the trained steeds trotted onwards, smooth white coats gleaming like pearls in the warm pinkish light, May flopped her head over onto Ash's shoulder. This was how it should be, every girls fantasy. Riding off into the sunset with their prince.

Ash's stomach growled, utterly ruining the moment, but nevertheless causing May to laugh. "I'm pretty hungry, too. Here it is! "

Settling down in a cushy maroon booth for two, May and Ash were having a very enjoyable evening, dipping their food in the hot oil to cook it, then in melted cheese for flavor, and for desert dipped various fruited in liquid chocolate. (A/N. Yes, that is fondue. Lots of dipping, apparently. And I realize I just totally crashed the mood.)

"Isn't this wonderful, Ash? Just me and- "

Ash's cell phone suddenly rang. Jokingly he made as if to toss it in the chocolate, then his face paled as he read the ID.

"H-hello?...This is him...What?...I'll be right there. " Snapping it shut, Ash's dark gaze glowed with sadness and worry. "I'm so sorry, May, but that was a doctor over at LaRousse Hospital. Misty got in some sort of accident, and I need to get there right away. It looks really serious. "

Tossing his coat over his shoulder, he called behind him to the shocked brunette, "Thanks for understanding! "

May scowled lightly. Misty was her friend, so why was she feeling mad? What kind of person was she? Of course Ash should have left her here, all alone to tend to Misty!

Then...why did she feel so along and betrayed?

"Crap, " she sighed. May as well have a walk around town.

It was a lot darker out than she though it would have been. Not used to the back streets of LaRousse, she was quickly getting disoriented and fervently wishing she had brought along even one pokemon.

Fighting back the panic that threatened to sweep over her, May bit her lip agitatedly as she scurried around, bare arms prickling in the cold.

"Lost? "

A voice, rasping and deep, hailed her from the shadows.

"A little... " she admitted, her sweet trusting nature overcoming her learned suspicion. In the days that would follow, she would regret her choice.

"Ahhhh, what a shame for a pretty little thing like you to get lost around here, eh? " Hot foul breath exploded on the back of her neck, and she whirled around only to be slammed against the wall with a knife at her throat. His features were hidden by shadow, but May could make out other figures sulking the darkness behind him.

"Pity the cops don't patrol here more often. Your dainty little body will be rotting before they find it. "

His hand brushed against her thigh, and May's stomach twisted in shock and horror. One of his companions wheedled to the apparent boss, "Don't be a pig, Mack. Leave some of her for us!"

'Mack' voice sneered. "Alright. We each can have a piece. "

May screamed as she pushed against him, feeling his inexorable strength pushing her even harder against the brick wall. "Please, no! Leave me alone! Oh, Ash, where are you? Somebody help me! "

TYTYTYTYTYTYTYYYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTY

Drew was just leaving the bar after a fruitless search for Lance, yet his mood hadn't been lighter to ages. Dragonite had just laid an egg, so he had left his pokemon at home to dote over the new mother. Besides, he reasoned, they need a day off.

It was then that a terrible lightning of bolt of pain shot through him, driving the breath out of his body. It was as if his heart was being wrenched out of his rib cage, pulling him towards a forgotten and often avoided district of the downtown area.

Some unknown force drove him to a greater speed, and he skidded around a corner to meet his nightmare. May was pinned to the wall by a shadowy figure, crying for mercy. Rage fired through his body, the kind of fury that causes a mother fox to snarl and snap at her enemies, fully willing to die over her cubs rather than save her own skin.

CRACK.

Mack's head bent at an unnatural angle as Drew's fist came into contact with his jaw, and he fell over stone dead. Eyes still burning with emerald flames, the ex-coordinator shook his hand, blood from his knuckles spattering the wall behind the still stunned May.

"Are you ok, May? "

She nodded, then gasped in shock as a knife blade flashed in the moonlight. "Drew, look out! "

The green haired man turned around, then there was a terrible thud. Drew fell back against May as the cowardly men ran for their lives out of the alley.

"You saved my life, Drew. How can I- "

The words died in her throat as something hot and sticky dripped onto her hands around his waist. It was blood.

TYTYTYTYTYTYTYYYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTY

Dat dat dat DUM!! Sorry to leave you hanging, but in order to do this justice I must break this up. See you soon!

Reviews maketh me happy-eth. 


	7. Two Days Ago

A/N. Oh, frig. Forgot my sanity. Hang on a second, I'll run back and get it.

There we go...

BTW, it's a new day technically because this happened around midnight.

Six

Two Days Ago

Drew felt something drive into his chest. It was ungodly cold, yet seemed to burn through his skin and rip though his chest, a physical manifestation of all the pain he had gone through in his life, and drove the breath out of him.

He tried to breathe, but his throat seemed filled with something hot and sticky, and the small amount of air he drug into his lungs was forced out in a cough before it did any good. I'm dying, he realized, with calm certainty. May can be happy with Ash now...

No! Ash can't make her happy.. he loves Misty... maybe I can make her...hah...haaa...

Lack of oxygen was taking its toll. Falling to his knees, his head spun wildly and he felt like he was sinking into mud. Darkness creeped at the corners of his vision, and delicious but terrifying numbness worked its way from his fingertips inwards.

"DREW! "

The scream lanced though his slowing mind like lightning, and he fought for control of his senses. His whole body racked with coughs and gasps; he lost his balance and felt onto the ground, feeling wetness on his hands.

It was blood... and.. tears?

No, no, I can't die... she has to be happy... but this darkness... I don't feel anything anymore... is love worth this pain?

For a second he teetered on the brink of consciousness, weighing the decision to relax and die or fight and survive. Once more, a voice cut though the black fog.

"Please, don't die... Drew! Please! Don't leave me like this.. not like this... " He had the vague feeling May was wrapping his limp, cold and bleeding frame in her arms. "...please... "

His decision was made- his senses failed, and Drew fell into the darkness.

TYTYTYTYTYTYTYYYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTY

May felt her heart actually stop as Drew went limp in her hands. "no... no no no no no! NO! DREEEEEW!! "

Footsteps pounded through the alley, and a familiar figure skidded to a halt around the corner, his Charizard's tail lighting up the dark alley. " May, are- " Lance's words stuck in his throat. Instantly, he was taking charge of the situation and tossing another pokeball out.

"Draaaagoooo- DRAAA?! " A cry of alarm pealed from Dragonite's golden throat like a broken bell's last tone.

"Dragonite, take Drew to the hospital NOW. May, you ride with me on Charizard and tell me what happened on the way. " The Dragon Master lifted Drew's pale body onto his faithful pokemon's back, watching him shoot off into the sky like a comet, mighty wings not even stirring the hair on his precious cargo.

As soon as May was seated on the warm ruby skin on Charizard's back, all she could do was sob brokenheartedly into Lance's arms, grateful for his silent, fatherly support, and gasping out the story of the attempted rape between bouts of grief.

"Want me to take you home? You should rest- "

She cut him of quickly. "N-n-no. I-i-it's my f-f-fault Drew got hurt. I sh-sh-should stay w-w-with him. "

"Oh, May, it's not your fault. It those men's faults. Tell you what, I'll drop you off, then go straight to the police station and track those bastards down. Ok? "

May nodded wearily, dismounting Charizard and following Lance inside in a daze. She was scarcely aware of being ushered into the waiting room as Lance held a murmured discussion with the staff and left.

Bringing her legs up onto the large chair, she wrapped her cold little arms around her legs, gazing in a detached manner at Drew's blood that still coated her fingers.

TYTYTYTYTYTYTYYYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTY

May dozed on and off through the night, often dreaming that Drew had died and she was running down cold white hallways as shadowed men drug his soul away and waking up with her heart pounding a tattoo in her rib cage.

Never in her life had she been so scared. I mean, she had come close to death before and was terrified by it. She still vividly remembered the fear that had shaken her to the core when she and Drew had fallen into the river on Mirage island... (A/N. See the episode Who, What, When, Where, Wynaut? )

Maybe... it hadn't been caused by the water, or the cold... maybe it was because of Drew...

Once she had dreamed of Ash's funeral, and of everyone dressed in black and crying into Drew's shoulder... She smiled. Even in her dreams, he comforted her. Sure, the dream had been sad, but the thought of a life without Drew...FOREVER...

I'm not going to think of things like this... No... I will have hope... as long as there is life, there is hope...

A shadow fell over her. "Miss Maple? " A nurse stood in front of her, hair tied in a bun, her chocolate skin tone making her ice blue eyes even paler. "Will you follow me? "

The power of speech deserted May, her lips struggling to frame his precious name. The nurse nodded, her eyes tired and empty with detached sympathy. Must have been a long day.

"Would you like to see him? "

The brunette tore along the hallway, oblivious of the cries behind her of staff reprimanding her, panic fueling her onwards until at last she saw him laying in the bed with a nurse drawing a blanket up over him.

For one terrible, heart-wrenching moment, May felt cold shock run though her veins, her mind's last attempt of sanity to block her from the reality of his possible passing. Then the steady beep of monitors reached her ears, and she realized the nurse was tucking the blankest in a motherly way around his chest.

"Oh, Drew...! " Positively dizzy with relief, she stumbled over to the bedside and leaned onto it, wrapping her arms around his neck and sobbing into the sheets.

"...Don't... cry, May...please... don't cry... " Gazing at her through eyes still slightly clouded by the anesthesia, Drew's mouth twisted in a weak and worried smile as May looked up at him.

Gently he wiped away her tears with one finger, the warmth of his emerald gaze banishing the nightmares of just hours ago, and out of sheer relief she giggled.

"What? " he asked, not even trying to hide the baffled smile that graced his pale face, or the chuckle in his tone.

"You. "

Here he cocked one eyebrow, eliciting more giggles. "Yeeeeees? "

She snuggled up against him even more. "I'm just happy you're alive. "

A shadow of pain crossed Drew's face. This isn't right. I can't be thinking about her like this, can't be letting her get so close when...

Damn you, Ash Ketchum. DAMN YOU.

May felt him stiffen, and looked up worriedly. "What's wrong? "

Swiftly, Drew covered his face with a smile. "Nothing. " She scowled lightly, and he continued. "You should get some breakfast. You look pale. "

"And you look like a zombie, " May retorted, but left him nonetheless.

Seconds later, Drew's peace was shattered. There was a shout of protest faint outside, an explosion of something pink, then Flygon rammed the door open with his head, Roselia sitting on his back and blowing imaginary smoke of the top of one rose.

"Roselia... what have I told you about using Petal Dance on humans? "

"Soli rose, rosey . Rosa roseli ro lio. " Their own fault, you know. Nothing can keep me from you. With a smooth movement, she leaped up beside him to soothe with Aromatherapy.

Drew scowled around his grin. "Sassy little weed. "

"Sol rosa rose. " Arrogent cabbage head.

A nurse huffed in with petals in her hair, took one look at the green dragon hunched protectivly by his master's bed, and promptly left.

TYTYTYTYTYTYTYYYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTY

Rah. Another one done. Dear dedicated reviewers, where have you all gone?! I meess you! I can't decide what to write next without you!

-Call Me!- 


	8. One Day Ago

A/N. Rah. Again.

I apologize for the overdose of fluff compacted with drama in this poor little overloaded chappie.

Seven

One Day Ago

May had been on her way back to Drew's room from her breakfast to discover him in a deep sleep, surrounded by all his Pokemon- Absol, Masquerain, Roselia, Flygon, Xatu, and Dragonite-, their warm breath in the small room making it quite toasty.

She suppressed a giggle as a passerby gave the packed room a double take. It certainly did merit a second look, but she had other things to do than stand outside Drew's room and people-watch.

"Gift shop, " she sighed rapturously.

How odd it was. Hours ago she had been bawling her eyes out and feeling positively dead to the world. Now, it seemed that the sun would forever shine, the world was at peace, and all would live forever. Just because Drew was alive.

Leaning against the tidy tan wall in the shop, May pondered this fact more. This felt wrong... surely love meant to love someone with all of your heart, right? Then why did the possibility of Ash's death make her sad, but Drew's death would make life unlivable? It didn't make sense unless-

Unless...

...oh.

I like Ash.. but I love Drew.

In her mind, she had hesitantly though that, as if by thinking this she would bring about some terrible doom. But instead of fear, she felt... a sureness like she had never felt before.

"I love Drew, " she whispered.

Oh, this feeling-! Like she had kept some terrible secret to even herself for so long, and at last was able to release it and watch the truth fly away like a bird. (A/N. WTF?! I gotta stop reading old literature...)

The sudden realization struck her at last. Ash... I can't do this to him! I can't!

She was engaged to Ash... and had promised to be with him forever...

And that was a promise she absolutely had to keep. For his sake.

TYTYTYTYTYTYTYYYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTY

Faint noises in the background woke Drew up. He did not know how long he had been asleep; it could have been 5 minutes or 5 years for all he knew. Mind still foggy as it, he could make out the conversation crystal clear.

"...found the guys. Jenny's throwing the book at them. " Lance's level baritone was unmistakable.

"Good. Bastards. " It was a female this time, but he couldn't place her voice...

The next voice, however, caused him to fight back a scowl. Ash. "Are you sure you're feeling ok, Misty? You broke your leg in three places, plus that head injury... "

Aha. Misty. "I'm fine, ok?! I fell- that's all. " Drew could pick up the guilt in her tone. We are more similar than I though, he pondered, remembering his own 'fall'.

Lance's voice cut in calmly. "Shhhhh. Let him sleep. Poor Drew- looks like he needs it. Doctor said the blade actually scraped against the side of the heart. By all rights, he should be dead... "

TYTYTYTYTYTYTYYYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTY

May was just coming out of the bathroom as Ash and Misty in a wheelchair passed her by in the hallways in deep conversation, not noticing her at all. May only absently noticed the, engrossed in her inner monologue as she was.

Does Drew even love me back?

Of course he does. In hindsight, she could see clearly now how much he truly cared, and how cruel she had been to him, absently taunting him with her closeness only to pull away because of Ash. Guilt drug her spirit's down, making every step feel heavy as-

"Rosa? "

The rose Pokemon was blocking May's path, her blue rose on her hip. May didn't know what she was saying, but she could tell it was a question.

"...nothing, Roselia. "

Shock crossed Roselia's face as she seemed to read May's mind. "Rosa lio, soli, rose rosa! " It's about TIME, May, for goodness sakes!

"Hm? " May blinked as Roselia continued to rant on and on at her, the human totally not understanding and it showed.

Drew's oldest Pokemon huffed, and butted May gently in the ankles, thorny head pricking the skin. "Ow! Hey! Quit it, Roselia! "

Roselia motioned for silence, then beckoned to May to follow her. Feeling like a prize idiot but trusting her, May followed. The irony, she mused, a trainer being bossed around by a pokemon.

At last they stood in front of a door, both recognizing the voices that could be heard coming from inside. May opened her mouth to speak, but Roselia leaped onto her shoulders and clapped a rose over her mouth and indicated she should listen.

"...I do love her, Misty... but I love you more. "

ASH, May mouthed in shock as Roselia sighed exasperatedly but quietly.

Now Misty was speaking. "You shouldn't do this to her. Go through with it. You love her enough to want her to be happy, right? "

"I don't want to let you go, Mist. Not when I just got you back. You don't know how long- "

Roselia leaped down from May's shoulder, tapping her in the leg.

"Roselia, rosa rose. Lia rosel, rosa sol rose. " You're heard enough. Let them be, then talk to Ash.

May understood, trembling from the shock of it all. "Ok... I'll be here first thing in the morning to tell Drew everything. But... keep it a secret, ok? "

Roselia nodded, snickering as May fairly skipped out of the hospital.

She smiled. "Rosel rosa, solia rose. " At last Drew, you'll have your happy ending.

TYTYTYTYTYTYTYYYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTY

I... I feel...anticlimactic. 


	9. Present time part 1

A/N. Bah. I'm allergic to happy endings...

BTW, you might want to re-read the prologue to figure out what the hell's happening. And I'm feeling emo. Fear the emo writer. Why? Because APPARENTLY Roselia evolves into a stupid Roserade. Just because it CAN evolve doesn't mean it SHOULD, peoples!! RAWR!! It'd be.. like.. Pikachu becoming a Raichu! GASP That's just wrong!!

Sorry for ranting... on to the story!!

This is so freaking long!!

--

Eight

Present Time- Part One

Absently Drew set down his coffee cup on the bedside table, beside all his precious pokeballs. It was going to be quite the adjustment, moving. He would have to tell Kohanna, the blonde kooky art dealer, that he was retiring from art possibly for good. Plus he was going to have to get a lot more ground types if he wanted to become the Virdian City gym leader. Oddly, Giovanni had retired from the spot last month; he was looking forward to battling for once.

Plus... May.

Drew gave a twisted, painfully sarcastic smile. What -was- she going to do with him not around?

A sudden twist of pain lanced through his chest-- he wasn't sure if it was physically- or emotionally-related. Then he scolded himself. He had spent enough time being May's rock to lean on- he had to be selfish for once. To save himself and her. She'd get over him quickly. She had Ashy Boy, after all.

"Crap. Gary's rubbing off on me, " he mused out loud. Roselia twitched in her sleep at his side- she was the only one out, and she had broken out at that. Gently, he tucked the sheets around her frail body.

Poor girl. She was getting on in her years and too proud to admit she couldn't battle like she used to anymore. Should he leave her with May? The very thought of traveling without Roselia, the only constant in the tumultuous years of his life, made him cringe. No. She could help mentor whatever new pokemon joined his party. Maybe a Larvitar.. and a Nidoqueen.

Sipping more at his coffee, Drew sighed. The doctor's said he should have died. He had lost a lot of blood, and that type of wound was almost always fatal. They had no idea what had kept him alive.

He knew what it was. Hope. Now... he didn't even have that.

With one last long look at the grey-black sky behind him, Drew closed his eyes and waited for the dawn.

TYTYTYTYTYTYTYYYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTY

May was dozing in a hotel near the hospital, having successfully but painfully cut ties with Ash. Still, it was much easier than she had expected. Sure, there had been awkward silences, a few tearful hugs, and Misty needing assurance that it wasn't her fault. She would always have feelings for Ash, but she knew they could never really make each other happy.

Her mind, though foggy with sleep, was still anxiously waiting for morning.

Oh, Drew... you love me back, I know you do. Why didn't you say anything? I used to think you liked me, back in our coordinating days- those roses had to have meant something- but we barely saw each other as time wore on.

We've both changed a lot from those days, though you'd still give me roses every once in a while. After every battle, you'd comment on the performances of other people- never our own-, and you'd ask me how I was doing. I'd talk for hours on end about the going-ons of my family, and you'd actually listen. Ash often forgot what we were talking about in the middle of the conversation, but not you.

You never said anything about your family, though... I wonder why. I'll have to ask you...in the... morn..ing...

Rolling onto her back, she slept on, oblivious to the lightening sky...

TYTYTYTYTYTYTYYYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTY

Roselia blinked awake as Drew argued with a nurse.

"I feel fine- they have hospitals in Virdian City, you know. "

"But the doctor said to take it easy for the next few months! You just had surgery yesterday, and flying on the back of... that... thing, " Here Flygon snarled in defense of the innocent-looking Dragonite, " is not 'taking it easy'. You could rip your stitches, bleed to death- "

"I'm not asking your permission, " he snapped uncharacteristically. "I'm telling you I'm leaving. "

Pulling on a pair of jeans and a black shirt, Drew gathered up the pokeballs, knocking one to the floor. As he bent over to pick it up, his eyes flashed with pain, pressing his lips firmly together to suppress a cry of pain.

"Rosel lia- "

"I'm fine! " Throwing the pokeball into a backpack that he slung over his shoulder, Drew scooped up the shocked Roselia and marched out the door.

Pressing a rose to his chest, the grass-type pokemon was shocked to feel the fabric wet. Quietly she demanded an explanation, and he looked away as he muttered something or other about spilling coffee.

The automatic doors hissed as two dragons, a human and a plant walked through them into the early morning sunlit parking lot. Drew gasped as he stumbled, and leaned against Dragonite for support.

"Drago dragonite dra. " You're not fit to travel.

"I'm going. "

The golden dragon flashed a worried glance to Roselia, sharing the same worried thoughts. We have to tell May.

There was a red flash of light, then Masquerain was on the scene. Dragonite hummed in glee, Roselia rolled her eyes and had a brief argument as Drew and Flygon spoke in low tones.

"Dra goni dragon, agon onite dra. " Send Masquerian, he can tell May!

"Masque? " Tell her what?

"Rosa roe selia rose. " Masquerian is an airhead.

"Maasque? " Hellooooo?

"Dragonite drago dra! " He's the only chance we've got!

"MASQUEEEEERAAAIIN!! " -censored-

Quickly Roselia explained, as Drew was giving her odd looks despite being unable to hear what she was saying, and Masquerain cooed in glee, flying off as fast as he could in a shower of silver scales.

"Roselia, WHAT is going on? "

Hastily, she lied to him. "Rosa seli rosel, lia sol. " He's saying goodbye to Beautifly, that's all.

Drew scowled. "...fine. He can catch up with us at Fortree. Time is- aaaaahhh, " he let out a gasp of pain and Dragonite crooned to him as he doubled over. His strength was failing him, his very body giving up the loosing battle.

He's got a death wish, Roselia realized.

TYTYTYTYTYTYTYYYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTY

Yeah, I had to break this puppy into two chapters. Poor you. 


	10. Present time part 2

A/N. I totally couldn't wait to slap this sucker up, don't know about you, but I wanted this up NOWS. Next one's tommorow.

Nine

Present Time Part Two

Masquerain flew faster than he had ever flown before, his love for his master overiding his forgetful tendancies and unfortunatly his sense of distance.

THUD.

He smacked into a pane of glass, orange face flattened by the impact. He blinked as a Beautifly stared solemly back at him. Not just any Beautifly, either.

She cocked her head to one side as he peeled himself off the glass, battering his antenne franticly as he 'signed' for her to open the door. At last she grasped his request, and fairly ripped open the window to tackle him into the floor and tell him ow very much she had missed him, and what an annoying mouse Pikachu was, stupid electric types.

"Mas...Que! " Let me... UP!

He gasped as Beautifly rolled off of him, enthusiasm undaunted. A sleepy May shuffled into the room at that moment. "Masquerain? What are you doing here? "

He blinked. What was he supposed to do again?

TYTYTYTYTYTYTYYYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTY

Dragonite was sobbing fitfully as she flew on, Flygon gliding behind her in case the unconcious Drew slid off.

"Dragonite dragon dra goni, ite dra dragonite agon, gon dragon draaaa! " Drew's going to die because of me, everyone will be crying and it'll all be my fault, because I took him away from the hospitaaaal!

Roselia looked up from her master's recovering body. "Rose a rosel, lia sol. " He's getting better, fly steady.

Drew coughed, winced, and sat up. Waving Roselia away, he forced his body to sit up, propping himself up with his arms as Roselia did her best to assist in his recovery with Aromatherapy.

The bleeding from ripped stiches in his chest had stopped, drying blood causing his shirt to stick uncomfortably to the raw flesh. He gasped as a sudden bout of wind caused him to lose his balance, the sudden movements as he scrabbled for a hold tearing the wound open even more.

Quickly, Dragonite and Flygon landed on a small cliff overlooking Fortree, the former laying down and the latter helping his master off.

"I'll be fine.. just let me rest for second. "

TYTYTYTYTYTYTYYYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTY

Masquerain was fairly bouncing around with guilt and frusteration as May set about fixing breakfast for him and Beautifly alternating between helping her and subtly preening herself until her wings shone.

What did Roselia tell me to do?! I know it was urgent... ahhhh what was it?

May yelped as Beautifly accidently knocked an unfinished painting to the floor. It was a rose without its stem, the blood red petals alone and starkly beautiful on the white canvas.

Roses...blood...speed... HOLY MOTHER OF MEWTWO!! DREW!!

"MASQUERAAAIIIIIIN!! " He screamed as May picked up the painting, the screech causing her to drop it again. "Masquerain? Are you ok? "

Quickly he flew behind her and shoved her towords the door, telling her all as Beautifly translated at an breakneck pace. The color draining from May's face, she snatched up a pokeball from the belt hanging from the coatrack behind her, just in time remembering to lock the door behind her as she stumbled onto the porch.

Desperatly, she sent out Altaria who gave a keening sound of pain as she flapped her recovering wing. "Please, Altaria, you've got to carry me to Fortree as fast as you can! "

"Tariiiaaa altar. " I'll try May.

YTYTYTYTYTYTYYYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTY

After a minute of rest, Drew was doggedly back on his feet. "Let's go, Dragonite. "

Sniffing the air, Dragonite shook her head firmly. No.

Drew whipped out his pokeball and withdrew her, turning to Flygon. "Come on, then. The sooner we leave, the sooner I can get medical help. "

The green dragon fluttered his rhombus-shaped wings, making a lovely clear note echo across the morning sky. All three paused, feeling the power of the moment.

An unmistakable answering cry rang out, the sound of an Altaria calling out in pain and deparation mingling with a woman's voice carrying the same emotions.

"Altaaaaariiii! "

"Dreeeeew! "

He was frozen to the spot, both by shock and by Roselia's determined hold around his legs. Almost in slow motion the exhausted blue bird and her pale owner landed on the cliff. Instantly, Flygon srpung forward, catching Altaria from falling backwards as May leaped off, fairly throwing herself against Drew as she cried into his bloodied shirt.

"Drew- "

"May- "

He hesitated, and she nodded against his chest for him to continue. "I... since I first... May, I... " How could he tell her how he felt after hiding for so long?

She looked up at him, and awkwardly he blurted out, "Are you happy, May? With Ash, I mean..."

"I'm not with Ash anymore, " she said quietly. "He doesn't love me. " A part of May knew Drew loved her, but...

It isn't true until he says it, she chanted her her mind as she struggled back more tears.

Drew didn't know what to say. He wasn't sorry, he wasn't suprised, he didn't want them to try to get back together, and he couldn't lie to May. Not anymore.

At last he pulled her in, leaning down to whisper words he had wanted to say since he saw her on the beach so long ago, what he had dreamed of saying for decades and wished to hear all his life.

"...I love you, May. "

TYTYTYTYTYTYTYYYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTY

I shan't ruin the moment... shan't ruin the moment... shan't ruin the- oh, snap.

See you tommorow with the epilogue. 


	11. Epilogue

A/N. Yep. I'm done. Wrote the whole last three in two sickness-and-boredom-filled days. Go me.

Epilogue.

Another Letter

Two weeks later, in the late sunset sky above Mahogany Town, a lone Pidgeot rode the thermals with a letter clutched tight in her amber beak. Long crest streaming out behind her, she dove down to swoop neatly through the open doors of the gym, huge wing span drawn in to accomodate the small opening. Even so, her feathertips brushed the doorway.

A sparkling pool was in the center, with a walkway of ice leading to a large island - the battlefield -, behind it a simple bench of white stone beside the water. Seated on it was a pink haired woman in a sea-turquoise dress and a camel-colored jacket, offering a bottle to a baby Seel. The Gym Leader, Solidad.

She glanced up from the fat white Pokemon, smiling as the Pidgeot whistled around the letter.

"From Drew, I see. It's about time. "

Without a sound, a Lapras surfaced from the depths of the pool, followed by a not-quite-as-graceful Slobro. Both moved closer to the gym leader as she read the letter aloud.

-- Dear Solidad,

Sorry it's been so long since I last talked to you. It's been pretty busy around here since Beautifly laid an Egg yesterday. I thought Masquerain was going explode with bliss and pride. He's going to make a good father (if he remembers, or so Roselia says). Plus, Misty and Ash are now buisness parnters- they bought the coffee shop she works at! They'll be having the re-opneing ceremony in a month. You're invited, naturally.

But, it's not all happy news. Dragonite left us yesterday- she says she must make up for 'hurting me' and so will be working with the resident Nurse Joy for a time. Sweet thing, I suspect it's because she knows Flygon loves Altaria more than her and is giving them distance so they can be together. I hope she finds happiness where she is.

May moved in with me last week. Scared me a bit- I'd forgotten about the key she owns. Broke in at 11 o'clock at night, both her and Blaziken loaded down with boxes and more outside. We're going to have a lot of sorting to do. The boxes take up a third of the house. Laugh if you want, I'm frankly scared as to what is in those boxes of hers.

Art buisness is going just fine, but I'm thinking about coming out of retirement just for fun. I'm hoping I'll get to battle this Tay person and her Ninetales everyone is talking about. Apperantly her battle style is something to behold. Roselia's just dying to, as she puts it, 'take that prissy fox and her trainer down a peg or two.'

Had to get a check-up yesterday. The doctor's said I'm still doing fine, and have made a marvelous recovery. Suprising what effect one girl can have one someone's life, huh?

I hope your Gym Leader job continues to be a sucess, and that you can visit us all sometime!

Drew.

P.S. Lance misses you.

--

In the long grass of a hill bordering Mahogany Town, a Girafarig paused in grazing to look curiously at the Gym, where the joyful laughter of both humans and Pokemon rang out from, echoing off the Lage of Rage and the mountains surrounding it. Far above them, an Altaria and a Flygon soared gracefully in the darkening skys.

END -

-

-

TYTYTYTYTYTYTYYYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTY

It's so hard to say goodbye! Thanks so much to Ravengal for beta-reading the prologue way back when for me, and for all the faithful reviewers that have kept me going in the dark times! I love you all so much!!

XOXO--Saro A.K.A. The Legendaerie L-T 


End file.
